tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Karai
Karai, aka'' ''Miwa, is the adopted daughter of the evil Shredder and a villain in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. She is Splinter's biological daughter, but does not know that yet. She debuted in the episode New Girl In Town. Appearance Karai is around Donatello's height and is slender. She has short dark brown hair with a bit of blond dyed in the back. She has red marks over her eyes, and often wears a black and silver armored ninja outfit. When she wasn't wearing her outfit, she wore a brown jacket with jeans. Personality Unlike her past incarnations, Karai is portrayed as a rebelious teenager. She loves to have fun and cause trouble, and is willing to use her opponents' emotions to her advantage. Karai can be serious when needed to and often chooses to know what's going on in her surroundings first, before dealing with her personal problems as seen numerous times when she encountered the Kraang. While she doesn't hold the Vendetta against the Hamato family (her biological family) too much as her adopted father does, Karai will not hesitate to fight them when her family is in jeopardy. She also appeared vengeful as she was willing to fight Splinter, her biological father, because she thought he was the one who killed her mother. Karai also seems to have a soft spot for those who lost a mother, as seen in "Karai's Vendetta" where she hesitated when April mentioned her mother's death. History Karai is the biological daughter of Splinter and Tang Shen, named Miwa. The family once lived in harmony until Oroku Saki "The Shredder" attacked their home in the middle of the night and battled Splinter to the death. The fight caused a fire to break out killing Tang Shen in the process. Splinter had thought Miwa died in the fire, but unknown to him, out of revenge, Shredder had kidnapped her, feeling he should take something from his former friend since he took something from him; the love of Tang Shen. Since then, Shredder had renamed her Karai, raised her as his own daughter, taught her ninjitsu, and told her what happened to Tang Shen. Only he had told her a completely different story where he and Tang Shen were together and it was Splinter who caused the fire and killed her. Episodes Appeared In *New Girl In Town (debut) *The Alien Agenda *Enemy Of My Enemy *Karai's Vendetta *Showdown *The Mutation Situation (cameo, non-speaking role) *Follow The Leader *Mikey Gets Shellacne *Target: April O'Neil Gallery See Karai/Gallery Quotes *''"You're adorable. Stupid but adorable."'' *''"This is fun." *"I like your brother Leo, he's almost as entertaining as you."'' *''Karai: "What happens when I do this?" Raph: "NO!" Leo: "Don't do that!" Kraang: "Highly undesirable outcome." Karai: "Well now I gotta."'' *''Leo: "I trusted you!" Karai: "I know! That's messed up, right?"'' *''Raph: "She's bad news!" Leo: "No she's not!" Karai: "Yeah. I am."'' *''(After being told that the Kraang are dangerous) "I like 'em already."'' *''"Booyakasha? What does that even mean?"'' *''"He drives me crazy, because he's my father!"'' *''"My name's Karai."'' *''"Aw come on, why can't you let me in on the fun?"'' *''"Not bad."'' *''"Sayonara."'' *''"You lost your mother?"'' *''"I trusted you Leo, I thought you were my friend! I thought you were better than that!"'' *''"You really know how to make a girl feel welcome."'' *''"A Tessen...Beautiful and deadly...In the right hands."'' *''"So this April O'Neil's the center of everything?"'' *''"You didn't have any plans tonight did you?"'' *''"My name's Harmony."'' *''"Guess I struck a nerve?"'' *''"This should be entertaining."'' *''"I understand...father."'' *''When The Shredder fell into the ocean* "FATHER!"'' *''"They don't talk much outside their little houses."'' *''"What makes you so special? You're the center of an alien conspiracy, protected by mutants, and being trained by a great ninja master. Why?"'' *''Karai: "That's all he talks about; Revenge, revenge, revenge." Leo: "SO I take it you don't approve?" Karai: "No, I'm cool with it, I just think he needs a hobby."'' *''"Stay alert for any sign of them."'' *''"Hey there princess."'' Trivia * Karai appears to be jealous of April due to her being special for everyone. ''However, when April mentions that her mother is gone, Karai appears to empathize and feel sorry for her. * Karai used Harmony as a false name when she first met April. *She thought of Leo as a friend until he and the turtles betrayed her and tried to tazer the Shredder, and she said,"I thought you were better than this!" **This is sorta hypocridical as she did the same thing to Leo in "The Alien Agenda" *Karai and the turtles are NOT siblings, because Splinter adopted the turtles. Karai is really Splinter's daughter. *Despite her high popularity and importance, no action figure is planned, although there are rumors one will be made in 2014 or sold with another character. *Shredder had lied to her stating that it ''was ''Splinter who killed Tang Shen and Shredder saved her life, when in reality he is simply using her as a tool to kill Hamato Yoshi. However, she is the only thing he does care about. *It is revealed in "Showdown''" that Karai is really Miwa, Splinter's daughter, officially showing the connection between the two in more detail. Though there were several hints that showed that she was indeed Miwa, as seen in her reaction with Shredder as he said, "Have you forgotten what Hamato Yoshi did to me...to us?" *She has not yet learned the truth about herself. *It is possible she had/has a minor crush on Leonardo. *She might possibly be with Splinter in Season 2 or 3. *For some reason the creators of the show at the 2013 Comic Con did not mention the truth about Karai. * *Hints about the fact that Karai really is Miwa were given in Season 1 until Showdown *Leonardo is so far the only turtle to know that Karai is Miwa *She may pay a HUGE price when she meets Shredder again, which could foreshadow her going back to Master Splinter. *She might freak out when she's discovered that Splinter was her real father. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shredder's Henchmen Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Humans Category:Nonmutants Category:The Foot Clan Category:Villans Category:Bad Guys Category:Teenagers Category:Allies Category:Bad Girls Category:Swordswomen Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Kunouichi Category:Ninjas Category:Alive Category:Neutral Category:Former Allies Category:The Manipulated